maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney
Summary of Media Conglomerate The Walt Disney Company (NYSE: DIS) (commonly referred to as Disney) is the largest media conglomerate in the world in terms of revenue. Founded on October 16, 1923, by brothers Walt Disney and Roy Disney as the Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio the company was reincorporated as Walt Dis ney Productions, Ltd. in 1929, and became publicly-traded as Walt Disney Productions in 1938. Walt Disney Productions established itself as a leader in the American animation industry before diversifying into live-action film production, television, and travel. Taking on its current name in 1986, The Walt Disney Company expanded its existing operations and also started divisions focused upon theatre, radio, publishing, and online media. In addition, it has created new divisions of the company in order to market more mature content than it typically associates with its flagship family-oriented brands. Mad239printid.jpg|Mickey Mouse in MAD Magazine Issue 239. Jhjh.jpg|Lion King from Avaturd Hjh2.jpg|Bambi from Zombi Zombie.jpg|Zombi title card. Rejected_Toy_Story_3_Characters.png|Rejected Toy Story 3 Characters title card. SNOTT PILGRIM VS THE Wonderful World of Disney.png|Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney title card. The company is best known for the products of its film studio, the Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group, and today one of the largest and best-known studios in Hollywood. Disney also owns and operates the ABC broadcast television network; cable television networks such as Disney Channel, ESPN, and ABC Family; publishing, merchandising, and theatre divisions; and owns and licenses 11 theme parks around the world. The company has been a component of the Dow Jones Industrial Average since May 6, 1991. An early and well-known cartoon creation of the company, Mickey Mouse, is the official mascot of The Walt Disney Company. Related pages Appearances in Show *Episode 1 Avaturds: (The Lion King) *Episode 1 The Bieber Bowl: (Zack and Cody) *Episode 1 Rapunzel, Rapunzel: (Tangled) *Episode 1 Zombi: (Bambi) *Episode 1 Celebrity Birthdays (The Suite Life) *Episode 2 TransBOREMores (Ratatouille, Cars, and WALL-E) *Episode 2 MAD Ask a Celebrity (Miley Cyrus) *Episode 2 Groan Wars (Pinnochio) *Episode 3 2012 Dalmatians (101 Dalmatians, Up, The Suite Life) *Episode 3 MAD's Global Warming (High School Musical) *Episode 3 UP (Up) *Episode 3 MAD's Guide to Celebrity Siblings (Jonas and Hanna Montana) *Episode 4 Rejected Toy Story 3 Characters (Toy Story) *Episode 4 Tinker Bell Is Dead (Peter Pan) *Episode 4 UGlee (High School Musical, Hanna Montana, and Jonas) *Episode 5 Pirates Of The Neverland: At Wit's End (Pirates of the Carribean, Donald Duck and Peter Pan) *Episode 6 Wall-E-Nator (WALL-E) *Episode 6 Which of These Things is Not Like the Other? (Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez) *Episode 6 Extreme Renovation (Disneyland and Zack and Cody) *Episode 7 Cliffordfield (Zack and Cody, The Muppets, Hanna Montana, Miley Cyrus, and Toy Story) *Episode 7 High School Yearbook Upgrades (High School Musical) *Episode 7 Big Time Rushmore (Peter Pan) *Episode 8 Who Wore it Better? (Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez) *Episode 8 Mad Vs Wild (Pooh and Camp Rock) *Episode 10 Cloudy With A Chance of Flavor (Cars) *Episode 10 MAD Ask the Celebrity (Jonas) *Episode 10 Zeke And Lex Luthor (Zeke And Luther) *Episode 11 S'UP (Up) *Episode 11 Bad Idea (Phineas and Ferb) *Episode 11 Drinking Bottle (Alladin) *Episode 11 Mouse M.D. (Mickey and Miley Cyrus) *Episode 12 The Narnia Lunchbox (Narnia) *Episode 13 Snott Pilgrim (Snow White and The Little Mermaid) *Episode 13 Boinic Bach (Miley Cyrus) *Episode 13 Car Squisher (Cars) *Episode 13 Malcolm in the Middle Earth (Narnia And Alice in Wonderland) *Episode 14 Eros Kills Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Episode 15 MAD Ask A Celebrity (Selena Gomez and Wizards of Waverly Place) *Episode 15 Yo Gagga Gagga (Miley Cyrus) *Episode 16 Straight A-Team (Phineas and Ferb) *Episode 16 Celebrities Without Their Makeup (Snow White) *Episode 17 The Buzz Identity (Toy Story 3 and Up) *Episode 17 Don Martin Cartoon (Robin Hood) *Episode 17 Two and a Half Man (Narnia and Snow White) *Episode 18 Are You Karate Kidding Me? (The Muppets) *Episode 18 Bad Idea (Phineas and Ferb) *Episode 18 The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) *Episode 21 Pooh Grit (Winnie the Pooh) *Episode 21 Not a Fan a Montana (Hannah Montana) *Episode 23 Avenger Time (The Avengers) *Episode 27 Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine (Cars) *Episode 28 Pinocchio 2 (Pinocchio) *Episode 30 Pirates of the Pair of Tweens (Priates of the Caribbean) *Episode 31 Fast Hive (Winnie the Pooh) *Episode 32 Cowboys and Alien Force (Toy Story 3 and Finding Nemo) *Episode 36 Bad Idea (Phineas and Ferb) *Episode 37 Demise of the Planet of the Apes (Alladin) *Episode 39 Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service (Mickey Mouse) *Episode 41 FROST (Toy Story 3) *Episode 42 Bad Idea (Phineas and Ferb) *Episode 45 Magic Magic Marker (Snow White) *Episode 46 Bad Idea (Phineas and Ferb) *Episode 49 Sick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski) *Episode 50 Potions 11 (The Wizards of Waverly Place) *Episode 51 Addition Impossible (Cars) *Episode 51 Bad Idea (Phineas and Ferb) *Episode 51 New Gill (The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo) *Episode 55 Bad Idea (Phineas and Ferb) Category:Organization Category:Production Companies Category:Disney